Estrategia
by Lalwens
Summary: Ella está lista para hablar y confesar, pero fue más que casualidad, fue victima de una estrategia. HHr


**Nota inicial:** de más está decir que nada me pertenece más que el relato de un momento entre estos dos personajes.

_Dedicado a ti que adoras está pareja_

_**Estrategia**_

Viernes en la noche, la biblioteca de Hogwarts

Harry Potter revisaba con frenesí los libros que frente a el se encontraban con una pasión que quizás superaba a la de Oliver Wood su antiguo Capitán de Quidditch en sus tres primeros años en el colegio, trazaba planos apenas entendibles en viejos pergaminos y colocaba notas al margen, había descubierto algo que le gustaba incluso más que el propio juego, las tácticas de estrategias y ataques, era algo en lo que se destacaba.

Harry revolvió sus cabellos y apoyo su espalda contra la pared, a pesar de que la biblioteca estaba vacía apreciaba la soledad, la tranquilidad y el bienestar que le causaba estar allí, parecía ser un rincón mágico, siempre algo superior lo llamaba a estar allí, era su lugar elegido y el era el elegido del lugar, se compenetraban, no hacía falta la capa invisible para simular que eran uno, sin embargo no siempre estaba exento de las interrupciones, de vez en cuando uno de sus amigos e incluso alguno de sus más fieles seguidores osaban en perturbar su paz, este era uno de esos casos, levanto la vista y de pie frente a él se encontraba su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

- Está bien, estoy lista... – Harry levanto las manos para sujetar los libros de Hermione antes de que los arrojara causando un estrepitoso y molesto sonido, ella sonrió – no iba a hacerlo.

- Si, claro – el cerro algunos de sus libros y volvió su mirada a la chica, está había abierto un pergamino y colocaba una nota al final del mismo - Hermione

- ¿Aja?...

- Me fui de la mesa porque no dejabas de hacer eso – ella cerro el pergamino

- Lo recuerdo

- Dijiste que estabas lista...

- Lo estoy

Harry mantenía su mirada fija en ella, los dedos de ella jugaban en su regazo, había un silencio total

- ¿Y bien? – empezó Harry – creí que la idea es que empezaras a hablar

- No es tan fácil Harry – protesto

- No se para que viniste si no estás lista – el se encogió de hombros - ¿aún no se puede saber que te sucede?

Hermione mordió su labio inferior e inhalo profundamente, no se atrevió a mirar a Harry al hacer su confesión

- Me gusta un chico, y no se como enfrentarlo

Harry levanto una ceja

- ¿Te gusta un chico? – llevo un pulgar a su boca y mordió la punta del mismo en un intento de omitir una risita

- No te burles – levanto su mirada y observo con cautela al chico

- Creí que era algo "serio", "tenebroso", has pasado toda está semana extraña y ahora que me lo dices me encuentro con que es lo más normal del mundo, por favor Hermione, no parecen cosas tuyas – la chica abrió la boca ligeramente ofendida - ¿Quién es la victima? – Harry observo la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su amiga – perdón, el afortunado¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Prefiero no dar nombres

- Hermione... – Harry hizo un puchero – vamos, no te va a pasar nada si me lo dices, lo más que puedo hacer es decírselo¿Me dices?

- No

- Vamos, lo juro, no se lo diré a nadie¿me dirás?

- No – Hermione elevo su tono de voz

- Está bien... – Harry se hizo el resignado - ¿cómo le dicen?

- ¡Harry! – ella lo miro aprensiva

- ¿Yo? – Harry adopto una expresión inocente acompañada de una sonrisa, luego desapareció para adoptar una expresión triste – está bien, no me digas, no quiero saberlo

- No te lo diré

- No insistiré

- Bien

- Bien

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos

- ¿Ahora si me dirás?

- ¡NO! – Hermione miraba sus manos

- Bien... no me digas – el chico se cruzo de brazos – dime¿cuál es el problema?

- Me gusta y no se que hacer para...

- ¿Llamar su atención¿te mire¿te sonría¿te diga algo bonito?

- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? – Hermione miraba a Harry con una ceja levantada

- Está bien continua

- En realidad el me presta atención, me mira, me sonríe, me dice cosas bonitas pero...

- No es Ron

- ¿Qué?

- Que no es Ron

- No – sacudió la cabeza - deja de decir estupideces, además, no es Ron

- Antes solía serlo – Harry sonrió

- Dejemos el pasado donde está

- Ok... no tocaremos el tema – miro el estante que estaba frente a él – te dice cosas bonitas, pero...

- Creo que solo me quiere como su amiga

- Vaya – Harry mordió su labio intentando ocultar una sonrisa de burla

- No es broma Harry¿alguna vez pensaras tomar en serio el resto de las cosas aparte del Quiddicht?

- Eso espero, soy joven, pero no viviré eternamente

- No volvamos a ese tema, por favor

- Eres su amiga, tienes más ventaja de la que crees – Harry la miro – ¿cuál es problema¿es ciego¿le gustan los hombres?

- ¡Cállate Harry!

- Hermione, eres inteligente, bonita, graciosa, sabes lo que quieres, hacia donde vas, tienes ventaja sobre la gran mayoría de aquí, si ese idiota no valora todo eso, en realidad no vale la pena

- El problema es que el no me va a ver como más que una amiga y que el idiota ese si vale la pena – ella llevo sus manos a su rostro

- ¿Quién es para partirle la cara?

- No tienes porque partirle la cara, vine aquí para deshogarme contigo y tienes la misma actitud de macho que Ron solía tener, a veces Harry siento que te desconozco, no eres el chico dulce, cortes y sumiso que solías ser

- Sigo siéndolo pero soy más que eso, ya no soy un niño Hermione, las personas cambian, yo cambie, además no me gustan los estereotipos

- Mejor olvidemos está conversación, estamos muy fuera de lugar

- Pues... me parece bien – Harry hizo ademanes de restarle importancia – asunto olvidado

Hermione se levanto, recogió sus libros

- Nos vemos en la sala común

- ¿Es Viktor?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

Harry mantuvo su mirada y observo desaparecer a la chica entre los estantes, segundos más tarde recogió sus pergaminos y coloco los libros en el estante, sintió su estomago rugir, era hora de comer, al llegar al gran salón observo a su amiga aislada de un grupo Gryffindor

- Está bien, estoy listo... – Harry utilizo el mismo tono serio que ella hubiese utilizado en la biblioteca

- ¿Qué?

- Nos propusimos ser sinceros y abiertos entre nosotros¿no, seré sincero – Harry empezaba a llenar el plato que estaba frente a el – me gusta una chica, pero ella no sabe que me gusta y yo no se si le gusto

- ¿Qué?

- Oye, tu tienes un problema así, yo también puedo tenerlo¿me escucharas?

- Si, claro - Hermione oculto su mala cara entre sus cabellos

- Ella es indescriptible, no te la imaginas, es bonita, es sensual, es llamativa, atrayente, lista

- Si no quieres que lo deduzca dímelo, o te aseguro que lo sabré antes de lo que imaginas – Harry sonrió - ¿Qué?

- He allí el detalle, cuando tu me digas quien es, yo te digo quien es

- Harry, eso no tiene sentido

- Claro que lo tiene, sabes de lo que hablo, tu me dices quien te gusta, yo te digo quien me gusta

- Bien... – Hermione llevo un vaso de jugo a su boca – aunque Harry, ya todos sabemos que estás tras Ginny

Harry sonrió y se levanto

- Tu me dices, yo te digo, puedes tener la exclusiva, solo si así lo quieres – Hermione observo al chico salir con su plato lleno de comida mientras su estomago se revolvía, quizás no sería mala idea decírselo¿qué podía perder, después de todo iba a confesarse con Harry, su mejor amigo, tenía muchas de ganar y aun si tuviese que perder Harry la apoyaría, el no solía ser del tipo que anteponía ese tipo de cosas.

Harry salió del gran salón y camino hacía el lago, se sentó en la orilla y mientras comía arrojaba uno que otro desperdicio de comida al calamar, sonrió con el recuerdo de las conversaciones, habían hecho un pacto, iban a comportarse como adolescentes "normales", iban a vivir problemas "normales" y se iban a tratar como adolescentes "normales" todo porque eran considerados "viejos prematuros" pero para el que llevaba sobre sus hombros un peso mayor que cualquier adolescente "normal" ser "viejo prematuro" era parte del proceso, su carga implicaba madurez emocional, lógica y razón, para él implicaba menos vida y más sabiduría, mientras más supiera mejor preparado se sentía las cosas deberían serles favorables, termino su cena y suspiro antes de volver a la biblioteca, a desahogarse con el Quidditch, una de las pocas cosas que mantenía su cordura, en su rincón encontró una nota.

Encuéntrame en el Campo de Quidditch 

No tenia remitente, pero podía suponer de quien era aún en un intento de simular la imperfección, sonrió y guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica, se encamino al campo de Quidditch, en las gradas se encontraba ella, Hermione.

Harry saco su escoba del bolso, se monto sobre ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a las gradas, observo a su amiga y se disponía a bajar de la escoba, Hermione sonreía

- Harry, eres tú – Hermione grito, respiro hondo – siempre has sido tu

El pelinegro mantenía su mirada donde antes había estado la castaña, aún incapaz de articular palabra, aún sin creer en lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía que flotaba, era obvio, estaba en una escoba, entonces las palabras hicieron eco, Hermione quien odiaba volar ahora se encontraba sobre una escoba escapando de él, de sus sentimientos, de lo que sentía a una velocidad vertiginosa, como siempre lo hacía, como tantas veces el se lo había repetido, pero ahora, había algo en lo que Harry Potter nunca perdía, pensaba que era el Quidditch pero más que eso, se permitió sonreír antes de iniciar su persecución, era lo que más le gustaba después de ejecutar una buena estrategia, la adrenalina y si involucraba una escoba el viento silbando en sus oídos y jugando con sus cabellos y su ropa, como si perteneciera al aire, la sensación de libertad que le brindaba el momento, entrecerró los ojos en divisa de su presa que cada vez estaba más cerca, le gustaba el pálido cielo que surcaba sentía que mientras volaba todo lo demás estaba congelado esperando a su regreso, y de pronto allí estaba ella, la siempre inalcanzable Hermione Granger no iba a ganar esta vez, no en quidditch, no en inteligencia, no a él, le gustaba él, estaba perdida, porque contra eso no iba a poder luchar.

Hermione llego al suelo más rápido de lo esperado, se bajo de la escoba, sus piernas temblaban, sus manos estaban frías, corrió hacía la entrada del castillo evitando lo que siempre temió, confesar y no ser correspondida, no era tan fuerte como todos creían, no era la más valiente aunque así creía creerlo, pero esa huida le había gustado, la adrenalina que implicaba el escape y el salto que había dado el corazón una vez confesada, aunque no fuese correspondida se sentía de las mil maravillas, entonces no pudo avanzar más, la detuvo

- Hermione, eres tu – Harry sonrió – siempre has sido tu

Ambos se observaron, sonrieron un tanto sonrojados aun por la carrera y por la emoción, Harry se inclino y rozo los labios de la chica antes de besarla con suavidad, esta lo abrazo

- Nadie le ha podido ganar a Harry mientras él ha estado conciente – susurro

- ¿Hablas de Quidditch?

Harry sonrió y agarró la mano de la chica mientras abría la puerta del castillo

- ¿Tu que crees?

Gracias por leer

**Nota Final**: se agradecen críticas constructivas


End file.
